Querer e Precisar
by Hamii
Summary: - Para ser reconhecido, precisa ser bom. Ele era ótimo. E ser reconhecido é a última coisa que um Serial Killer quer. Prólogo.
1. Chapter 1

**Querer E Precisar**

**-**

_**Trailer**_

**-**

**À Noite...**

''_Tiros aterrorizavam a cidade. Ele começara a agir novamente. ''_

_-_

**De Dia...**

''_- Senhor, posso mandar sua Mercedes para a lavação?''_

_-_

**No Cemitério...**

''_- Cara. – Disse para o amigo. – nunca vamos achar onde ele está!_

_- Vamos sim. – Dito isso, pegou sua metralhadora e disparou em direção às lápides. ''_

_-_

**Na Apple High School...**

'' – _Nota baixa de novo! – A jovem reclamou. – Desse jeito pegar dependência!_

_- Precisa de ajuda? – __**O**__ garoto da faculdade lhe perguntou. ''_

_-_

**O encontro revelador...**

''_- VOCÊ?''_

_-_

**Em Breve!**

* * *

**Estreia sem previsão.**

Primeiro capítulo até Dezembro, prometo.

* * *

_Outra 'fanfic' será postada, explicando meu sumiço. Caso alguém tenha sentido minha falta, estou postando ela agora. **Avisos.**_

* * *

Reviews.


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**-**

Corria desesperadamente, precisava alcançá-lo, sua 'missão' dependia disso.

Virou na esquina, e o viu parado, olhando para o outro lado da rua aonde se encontrava a Apple High School, estranhou o comportamento dele, mas nada fez, além de tirar seu revólver do bolso, e atirar nele.

Quando ele caiu, aproximou-se dele sorrateiramente e com mais clareza pode perceber que o tiro tinha acertado exatamente no meio da testa, pelo jeito, ele estava melhorando nisso.

Agachou-se ao lado do homem já de idade, que estava ao seu lado, agora morto, abriu seu casaco e pegou o que estava procurando, o CD que tanto havia procurado e desejado, com todas as informações sobre a Apple High School. Fechou novamente o casaco do homem, e se pôs a andar novamente, agora na direção contrária do colégio.

A noite fria e a brisa lhe diziam que agora tudo iria melhorar, mesmo que isso signifique algumas pessoas mortas e feridas, para ele, tudo iria melhorar. A lua estava cheia, e quando ele adentrou em sua _humilde_ casa, a lua se escondeu atrás das nuvens, como quem estava apenas esperando para deixar seu protegido a salvo.

Entrou em sua casa, e logo criados vieram preocupados, perguntando aonde ele se encontrava até essa hora. Ele, nada disse, apenas continuou andando, e ao passar pelo escritório de seu tio, parou e adentrou no local, se posicionou frente a frente com o mais velho ali presente, e disse:

– Viu só? – Disse jogando o CD em cima da mesa. – Não sou tão incompetente assim.

– Ótimo. – Disse enquanto bateu uma palma para o mais jovem. – Quantos precisaram ser mortos hoje, para que você continuasse vivo? – Perguntou, tão naturalmente como se sempre tivessem esse tipo de conversa.

– Na verdade. – Respondeu. – Só um, e foi só para não perder o gosto da coisa.

– Ótimo. – Hiashi, agora realmente o parabenizava. – Durma, amanhã tem aula, e não deixe que Hinata perceba o que aconteceu hoje.

– Claro que foi ótimo. Matar sempre é bom. – Dizia enquanto se encaminhava para a saída da sala, já no batente da porta, disse por fim: – Se eu não gostasse de matar, não me chamaria Neji Hyuuga.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**Osh galere, foi tão bom escrever novamente *-*

Amei o Prólogo. *-----*

* * *

**Reviews? ;3**


	3. You Never Gonna Be Alone

**You Never Gonna Be Alone**

_Um_

_-_

''A _mãe _só vai vir quando você realmente _querer _e precisar.''

-

O sonho o atormentou esta noite novamente. O que isso significaria? Mãe? Da onde isso saiu?

Era o que ele se perguntava enquanto acabava de tomar seu café da manhã.

– Senhor, o senhor vai com qual carro hoje? – Perguntou-lhe Yvonne, a empregada.

– Com a BMW. – Ele respondeu, enchendo a boca com os seus diários cereais matinais.

– Senhor, posso mandar sua Mercedes para a lavação?

Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça e se levantou, apanhou a chave de sua BMW e sua mochila, e acenou para Yvonne. Vale lembrar que seu BMW conversível, era igualmente preto a sua Mercedes.

Quando saiu de dentro da mansão, percebeu que se formava um lindo dia, sorriu para si mesmo, prometendo que não deixaria que seu sonho o atrapalhasse.

**~ Flashback Sonho On. ~**

"_Gritos de mulher podiam ser ouvidos de longe, o jovem parece, finalmente ter saído de seu transe. Viu sua mãe sendo arrastada para dentro de um carro escuro, e com os vidros espelhados, impossibilitando-o de olhar para dentro, a fim de saber o que lá, ocorria._

_Momentos depois, ele pôde ouvir um 'Cala a Boca', saindo, em uma voz masculina e logo em seguida, um tiro._

_Correu. Para o mais longe que conseguiu. Sua mãe era seu porto. Ela não poderia estar..._

_Cresceu. Agora, ele não via mais as pessoas morrerem, ele agora, as matava._

_Até que um dia qualquer, viu o homem que matou sua mãe e foi atrás dele._

_O homem riu. Disse que esse era o mundo em que vivíamos, esse era o mundo real._

– _Um mundo em que matamos para não sermos mortos. – E riu mais._

_Rir, para ele, parecia um prazer. Rir, da morte e da desgraça dos outros, para ele, parecia um prazer._

– _A mãe só vai vim quando você __realmente__ precisar e querer.- Riu, gargalhou com vontade. – Lembre-se, sua mãe, era sua ajuda, era ela que não te deixava errar. – Completou."_

**~ Flashback Sonho Off. ~**

Ajuda. Desde quando ele precisava de ajuda? Deu a partida no carro.

Ele não entendia o sonho,metade havia, realmente, acontecido. Até a parte em que a mãe dele é morta, e que ele cresce e se torna um perfeito assassino.

Mas a parte que ele encontra aquele homem... Aquilo não. Ele nem fazia ideia de quem era aquele homem, e também o que ele não sabia, era que ele ia descobrir isso, antes do que ele imaginava.

Esse homem está muito mais perto do que ele jamais sonhou se quer.

-

A morena descansava sob a sombra de uma árvore, parecia ignorar todos os gritos das garotas que estavam em sua volta.

Ela sabia que se continuasse assim, iria se atrasar para a aula novamente, mas não estava tão preocupada.

Ela sabia que se resolvesse entrar no corredor agora, teria que encarar, além do pessoal do Ensino Médio, também teria que encarar o pessoal da faculdade. Isso não seria uma coisa tão ruim, levando em consideração que ela poderia ver novamente seu _amor secreto_, mas resolveu não arriscar, continuou ali deitada, e assim permaneceria por mais uns quinze minutos.

Ouviu o sinal bater novamente. A segunda chamada, quem não havia entrado ainda, deveria ir até suas respectivas salas, imediatamente.

A morena levantou-se calmamente, quando finalmente conseguiu ficar de pé, voltou ao chão.

– Desculpe! – Ouviu uma voz masculina pedir. – Não foi a intenção.

Ela se virou, e se sentou novamente grama.

–Tudo bem, não importa. Parece que não é pra mim ir para a aula hoje mesmo. – Ela disse, depois, parou para encarar quem lhe havia derrubado. Ela teria caído se já não estivesse no chão. Neji Hyuuga a derrubou, que sorte a dela.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado.

– Não estou a fim de ir para a aula hoje também. – Ele comentou.

– Eu não disse que não estava a fim de ir para a aula, eu disse que parece que nada quer que eu vá para a aula.

– E tem diferença?- Ele perguntou, lhe encarando.

– Não muita, mas não importa.

Ele riu.

– Está indecisa quanto a isso, mas como você gosta de dizer; não importa. – Ele se levantou, e estendeu a mão para a ajudá-la a fazer o mesmo. Ela ficou na dúvida, mas por fim, aceitou. – Quer ir tomar um sorvete?

– E a sua aula? - Tenten perguntou assustada, por um garoto, ainda mais ele, da faculdade lhe chamar para ir tomar sorvete.

– Acho que tudo bem perder alguns períodos.

– Acho que tudo bem então. – Começou a caminhar com ele.- Ah... Olha só... Você estava pensando em fazer isso aqui na sorveteria do colégio?

– Na verdade, sim eu estava. Algum problema com a sorveteria daqui? – Ele parou, esperando a resposta dela.

– Ah... É que se eu vou matar aula, tenho que fazer isso direito, não posso ficar no colégio, me dedariam... – Olhou para chão, não acreditando que estava para perder uma oportunidade única.

– É tão popular assim? – Ele lhe perguntou, recomeçando a andar.

– Na verdade não, eu não pelo menos.

–O que quis dizer com ' eu não pelo menos'?

– Meu pai é conhecido. Bem conhecido. – Suspirou. Percebeu o olhar interrogativo dele, e continuou. – Ele é o diretor.

– Ah, tudo bem. – Ele disse assustado com a notícia, como não sabia quem era ela. – Mas não desisto do meu sorvete. Vamos até a Ice Cream?

– Até podemos, só que ela fica do outro lado da cidade. - Ela disse, enquanto ele a arrastava, agora em direção do estacionamento. Ele sorriu marotamente.

– Juro que minha BMW está com o tanque cheio.

-

O clima, na sorveteria, era perfeito, e nenhum dos dois estava se quer lembrados de que a escola existia.

– Jura? – Ela perguntou.

– Claro! Nunca mais aquela professora mandou a gente fazer tarefa! – E riram mais ainda.

– Preciso tentar isso. – Comeu uma colherada do seu sorvete de chocolate. – Quem diria que um pequeno ato de vandalismo ajudaria tanto?!

– Ei, não sei se pintar a sala toda e rasgar os livros dela seja um pequeno ato de vandalismo, mas funciona.

Riram. Risadas. Há tempos que ele não se divertia tanto assim.

– Bom saber. – Ela sorriu sinceramente, e acabou com o seu sorvete. Ele, já havia terminado.

– Para você deve ser bom. É filha do diretor, não deve ficar de castigo na escola.

– Só na escola que eu não fico. – Ela passou a encarar a mesa, e ele percebeu que ela tinha um ponto fraco. – É horrível, não ser filha do diretor, mas ser filha dele.

– Por quê? – Ele podia entender metade. O diretor nunca se mostrava. Vários alunos do campus nunca o viram, Neji, era um desses alunos. – Ele te bate?

– Também, mas... acho que, você não vai querer saber, eu acabei de te conhecer, e sei lá.

– Pode confiar em mim, se é isso que você está achando.

– Não é isso, é só que... é uma coisa sobre a qual eu não gosto de falar muito...

– Não quero te forçar a nada, desculpe, é só que parece que você precisa falar disso.

–Exato. – Ela, que agora brincava com a colher. Ele a encarava. – Minha mãe tinha um melhor amigo,meu pai não gostava dele, e não entendia, que entre ele e minha mãe era só amizade. Um dia, quando meu pai e eu chegamos em casa, depois da escola, esse amigo da minha mãe estava lá em casa. Meu pai foi até os quartos, e depois desceu, me mandou subir, para fazer as tarefas, quando eu tranquei a porta do meu quarto, eu escutei um tiro e um grito, e depois, outro tiro...

– Não... Calma, eu devo ter entendido errado... – Ele não sabia o que falar.

– Meu pai mandou eu abrir a porta do meu quarto depois, ele disse que não era para ninguém saber o que havia acontecido ali, e depois eu desmaiei. Não lembro o que aconteceu, acho que ele me deu uma pancada forte na cabeça, só me lembro de estar com uma dor enorme na cabeça no dia do enterro da minha mãe.

– Nossa, desculpa. – Ele abaixou a cabeça. – Desculpa ter te feito lembrar-se disso, mesmo.

– Não importa. – Ele a interrompeu com um riso.

– Você gosta mesmo de dizer que ' não importa' não é? – Agora ela sorria junto com ele.

– Não importa. Gosto mesmo deve ser mania. - Ela riu. – Mas... Não comente isso com ninguém certo? – Começou a tocar Green Day. – É meu celular. – Olhou para a tela. – Meu pai para ser mais exata.

– _Alô?_

– _Aonde você está?_

– _Pai o quê..._

–_Aonde você está? Deveria estar na escola._

– _Em uma sorveteria._

– _Qual?_

– _Ice Cream._

– _Sozinha?_

– _Não._

– _Com quem?_

– _Não importa._

E o telefone ficou mudo.

– E tudo termina com um 'não importa'? – Ele riu.

– Ele perguntou quem estava comigo. Não queria ferrar você.

– Ah, deveria ter dito. – Ele pegou a mão dela. Ela olhou para ele.

– Não. Ele te suspenderia por no mínino 3 dias.

– Tem razão. – Ele riu, ela também.

– Mas, ele desligou na minha cara, significa que está vindo pra cá, você deveria ir embora. – Ela disse, torcendo para que ele não se ferrasse por sua causa.

– Está me mandando embora? – Ele perguntou, fazendo cara de quem não acreditava.

– NÃO! É claro que não. Não. – Ela disse,toda atrapalhada.

– Sei, você vai se ferrar muito se ele descobrir que você estava aqui com um garoto?

– Sim, ainda mais que você é da faculdade.

– Qual o problema com os garotos da faculdade? – Ele ficou sério. Ela riu.

– Velhos demais. – Olhou para ele. – Segundo meu pai, ele acha isso.

– E o que você acha? – Ele perguntou, sustentando o olhar. Ela, achava que estava sonhando, só podia.

– Acho que...

– Só não diga que não importa. – Risadas, dos dois.

– Certo, eu acho que, eu gosto de caras mais velhos...

– Isso é bom, eu acho. – Ele disse, fazendo cara de pensativo.

– Mas não muito mais velho.

– Quantos anos você tem? – Ele perguntou.

– 16 e você?

– 20. Só quatro anos, não é uma diferença tão grande.

– Por quê? Está preocupado? – Ela disse, em sinal de provocação, ele assustado pela provocação ter vindo por parte dela desta vez, só conseguiu rir.

– Talvez. Acho que eu vou embora, não quero te prejudicar. – Ele se levantou, e foi até o caixa pagar a conta dos dois, como um perfeito cavaleiro. Ela o esperava na porta do estabelecimento.

– Até amanhã na escola Tenten. – Ele disse enquanto se aproximava.

– Como você sabe o meu nome? – Ela perguntou incrédula.

– Segredos. Você é bem popular entre os garotos sabia?

– Jura? Que bom saber. – Agora ela estava feliz por completa.

– Juro. – Ele disse, se aproximou mais, e começou um beijo. Simples e calmo no começo,depois mais feroz, só que o beijo não durou muito, ouviram uma buzina. Tenten, sem nem olhar, já comentou.

– Meu pai.

– Agora você ta mais ferrada não é? – Ele perguntou. Pela sua expressão, ele realmente lamentava aquilo.

– Sim. – Ela riu, apesar da situação, não conseguiu evitar. Ela havia beijado, não só o garoto por quem ela sempre foi apaixonada, mais também, o cara mais popular da faculdade.

– Se ele perguntar, pode dizer meu nome.

–Pode ter certeza que eu vou dizer sem ele nem mesmo perguntar.

Os dois riram. Mais buzinas.

– Tudo bem, não vou deixar você se ferrar sozinha. – Ele disse enquanto a arrastava para o carro do pai dela.

– Não! – Ela praticamente gritou. Ele parou. – Não, você vai pro seu carro, que eu resolvo as coisas com o meu pai. Tá? Até amanhã. – Ela disse já saindo de perto dele. Ele segurou seu braço e lhe deu um selinho.

– Até amanhã.

Ela entrou no carro.

– Nome. – O pai dele disse grosseiramente, enquanto dava a ré, e dirigia em alta velocidade.

– O que importa?

– Nome. Você sabe que eu não quero você namorando.

– Qual o problema de eu ter um namorado?

– Qual o nome dele? Tenten, por favor, eu não quero perder a cabeça com você. Diga tudo.

–Neji Hyuuga, 20 anos, faculdade de Arquitetura e Urbanismo, excelente aluno.

– Muito velho.

–Não , não é. Você e a mamãe tinham 7 anos de diferença.

– Tudo bem, a família Hyuuga, não é muito... Como eu posso te dizer, amiga da nossa.

– Ai meus deuses, do que isso importa? Eu gosto dele, gosto mesmo, faz muito tempo, aí hoje, quando ele finalmente me beija, tudo isso acontece.

– Tudo bem.

– Por que não... Ah, o quê? – Ela perguntou, sem acreditar.

– Tudo bem, pode namorar com ele.

– Ah, sério?

– Sim, mas eu quero que ele vá lá em casa, para um jantar, semana que vem. E não quero mais saber de matar aula, nenhum de vocês dois.

– Tudo bem, tudo ótimo.

Ela não podia acreditar, o pai dela, sempre tão severo havia aceitado, quase que de boa? O mundo estava mesmo enlouquecendo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**SIM! **Eu voltei com essa fanfic! O que acharam? Eu achei que aconteceu muita coisa em só um capítulo! Mas... Está boa!

Reviews pf?


End file.
